Rainy Day
by KHFFMEE - 8027
Summary: 8027 Rain! It was raining in Namimori. Dame- Tsuna once again forgot to bring his umbrella. Good thing Yamamoto 's here! Or is it? Warning! Shounen-ai fluff! Original title: Rain


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it's characters etc.** _

Hey it's KHFMEE - 8027 again! I made another fluffy one-shot to spread 8027. Since my first story of the 8027 pairing, "Just a taste" was a success, I decided to make another fluffy one-shot. Actually my stories are pending one-shots. Depending on the request of the viewers, **_I can make them into TWO OR THREE-SHOTS._**

By the way, before you read the story, **JUST A TASTE IS GETTING A SECOND CHAPTER! **Actually, it might get rewritten since I want to make the First chapter longer. People complained about it being too short . Sorry, long chapters aren't my forte. I need lots of inspiration.

**LASTLY**,I would really like reviews about what you think about the story. And I'd really like it if everyone could make their own 8027 stories. (That's asking for too much LoL)

* * *

Tsuna sighed to himself. He forgot to bring his umbrella _again_, forcing the teen to stay inside his classroom to wait it out. It's not like it's the teen's fault he forgot, not when his Spartan tutor kicked him out of the house for running late earlier. Going home late was "Boreen"-sensei's fault. The unbelievably small sensei (which up to now, Tsuna wonders how his friends couldn't see Boreen and Reborn was the same person) caught him sleeping in class and made him answer the impossible equation on the board. Tsuna, of course, wasn't able to answer thus he got detention. Gokudera disappeared as soon as class ended, saying something like "Kill sensei", Kyoko-chan walked home together with Hana-san and her brother Ryohei but gave an apologetic smile before they left, and lastly, Yamamoto had after school practice.

'_The equation didn't even make sense!_ _Was it even in the book?'_ were the Decimo's thoughts up till now. Detention had ended but the rain started to pour hard accompanied by weak lightning. Tsuna groaned at his horrible luck. It was already bad he was called Dame-Tsuna by almost everyone in school.

Tsuna wanted to hate the sudden rain but found he couldn't. It gave off the calming aura similar to the effect of rain flames, tranquility. The thought, of course, leads to one of his guardians.

'_I wonder what Yamamoto's doing right now?_' The teen thought as he continues to stare at the pouring rain. '_Baseball practice should end right about now if it weren't for the rain._' Just about when the teen was about to fall asleep, the classroom doors swung open accompanied by a familiar voice.

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto, the school's baseball ace and Tsuna's Guardian of the Rain, appeared wearing a full baseball attire and his usual grin, earning a "HIIEE!" from the smaller teen. Yamamoto laughed. "Sorry about that. Detention's over right?" He nodded. "Baseball practice just ended! Let's walk home together."

"You had practice?" The puzzled Decimo asked. Yamamoto hummed yes. "How?" Yamamoto only grinned.

"I have an umbrella." The baseball ace pulled out an umbrella from inside his bag. "Dad always makes me bring one." He unfolded it, revealing the sushi shop's logo and name on top, as well as the address and opening time. Tsuna sweat dropped. "Isn't it great?" Yamamoto grinned proud.

"We can't go out in this rain." Tsuna pointed outside. "It's raining harder and there's lightning.

_GUPYAAAAA!_

"What lightning?" Yamamoto had a confused look on his face. Tsuna's eyes went wide when he looked outside. The rain got a little weaker and the lightning was gone.

"B-b-but the rain was like that… and the lightning was!" Tsuna began ranting at the sudden change of events.

"You must be tired Tsuna." Yamamoto ruffled the smaller teen's head gently and smiled. "Let's go home." Tsuna's cheeks dusted light pink. He nodded but still a little defiant.

"But it's still raining."

"Well, we'll just have to stick close to each other tight under the umbrella." Yamamoto gave his signature smile.

Tsuna sweat dropped at the idea. "I knew you were gonna say that."

"Maa~ Maa~! It'll be fine! I won't let you get wet. I'll protect you!" Yamamoto said with resolve. Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up again. That wasn't something you'd say to another guy so carelessly. But Yamamoto is someone who says exactly what's in his mind. Letting it slide, Tsuna got his things and walked together with the taller teen outside.

"By the way, where's Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked when they reached the first floor. Tsuna shook his head.

"I don't know." Tsuna admitted. "I think he was going to _talk _to Boreen-sensei." The image of Gokudera shouting at Reborn in his Boreen disguise scared the heck out of him. Reborn wouldn't probably take that lying down.

"Too bad for Boreen –sensei." Yamamoto chuckled.

'_Poor Gokudera, actually_' Tsuna thought, praying for the safety of his best friend.

"Well," Yamamoto draped his right arm over the other's shoulders, pulling the smaller teen closer. "That just gives more us time to be alone together."

"W-w-what?" Tsuna stuttered at the baseball ace's words. Yamamoto laughed as he dragged Tsuna to the school entrance. "Wait Yamamoto!"

They arrived at the entrance. The rain was getting weaker. Yamamoto spread out the umbrella before dragging Tsuna out with him, this time Yamamoto's hand set itself around Tsuna's waist.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna turned pink at the closeness of their bodies.

"You'll get wet if you're farther." Yamamoto explained, putting foot out. True enough, raindrops showered over his shoes. "See?"

"All right" The Decimo sighed in defeat, putting his arms around the Rain Guardian's torso. He closed his eyes, hoping the other hear his rapid heartbeat. Unknown to the Decimo, Yamamoto's cheeks turned slight pink.

"Put your arms around my neck." came from the Rain Guardian's lips. Tsuna's head shot up in surprise, face full red.

"Kidding!" Yamamoto grinned then laughed. "Oh" Tsuna looked away and let out a sigh of relief but somewhat felt empty. The Rain Guardian let out a quick breath of disappointment then shook his head. "Let's go!" He said with his usual cheer. Tsuna nodded and moved together with his guardian.

'_What's this feeling?' _The Decimo felt a little down. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice a certain prefect watching them.

"Herbivore" Hibari, the school's leader of the Disciplinary Committee called out. He stood at the school gates, drenched which made him even more menacing. The sight made the Decimo scream "_HIIIIEEE_" in his mind. Well he thought he screamed in his mind. Hibari glared at him. "What are you still doing here?"

"Hey Hibari-san!" Yamamoto greeted with a friendly grin. "You need a ride too? I think we can take one more person."

Hibari's eyes sharpened. "Only herbivores could think of using one. They group under like herbivores which makes me sick."

Tsuna and Yamamoto sweat dropped. They forgot. Hibari **hated** groups.

"What are you, Sawada, still doing inside school after hours?" The prefect repeated. Tsuna winced. He felt more intimidated by the prefect.

"Tsuna had detention." Yamamoto calmly answered for him. Tsuna looked at the other boy, giving silent thanks.

Hibari merely nodded. He continued to glare at the two, this time at their entwined form. "I do not appreciate public display of affection within school grounds." Tsuna's mouth gaped open. '_Public display of affection?' _He remembered Yamamoto's hand around his waist and his (Tsuna) arms clinging to the other, which gave the wrong impression. He expected Hibari to say his usual "I'll bite you to death" threat or just cut to the chase and beat them up with his tonfa.

"I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna and Yamamoto both sweat dropped again. The prefect took a step forward.

"Maa~! Can you please forgive us? We didn't mean to." Yamamoto smiled and apology. The prefect took a few more steps closer. Yamamoto's arm tightened around Tsuna. Tsuna closed his eyes and clung tighter to the baseball ace.

'_Hiieee!' _This time the Decimo made sure he only screamed in his mind. Death with Yamamoto by his side didn't seem bad at all.

"Get out of here."

Both boys blinked in shock. "What?" They said in unison.

Hibari sneezed out loud. "You herbivores make me sick." He turned around and walked back inside the school building leaving the two boys stood in shock, still processing what just happened.

"Let's go Yamamoto!" The brunette dragged the taller teen away before the prefect changed his mind. The other nodded.

"I guess we got lucky." Yamamoto gave his goofy smile.

Inside the school building, the prefect gave a sideway glance to a certain smirking baby in a mafia suit before walking off.

"Baby, I will not allow a second time." He whispered, knowing the baby heard.

Reborn only smirked. "Let's go, Bianchi." He signaled the purple haired girl to follow. Bianchi nodded. With a paralyzed Gokudera on her shoulder, she spread the umbrella with a giant kanji on top which meant LOVE.

"Should we follow them?" She asked.

The Arcobaleno shook his head. "No, the rain is making me sleepy. Besides," He smirked at the fallen Gokudera. "You have to take care of Gokudera first."

"N-no…" Gokudera mumbled weakly.

Bianchi patted the boy's head. "Don't worry Hayato, big sis is here to take care of you."

Meanwhile, back to the two boys.

The rain got weaker and weaker, allowing more space for movement under the cursedly small umbrella (in Tsuna's opinion). Tsuna let go of the taller teen but Yamamoto's arm insisted on staying on his waist. Now they were crossing the bridge to home.

"The rain's really beautiful." Yamamoto stated out of the blue, capturing the brunette's attention.

"I guess." Tsuna cursed himself for nodding and almost saying yes. The teen didn't move away from Yamamoto because he wanted to, it was to hide the furious beat in his chest.

"If it didn't rain, we wouldn't be able to walk together like this." Yamamoto continued. "It makes me glad." Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden statement, his heart fluttered. Tsuna was about to ask what he meant about that when a truck running at a fast pace was headed their direction.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto noticed a large puddle beside them. Knowing they couldn't outrun it in time, he covered the brunette close with his body.

"Yama-?"

SPLASH

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted in shock upon the sight of the drenched Rain Guardian (couldn't help but laugh here). The brunette was exactly the opposite, slick dry except for his shoes.

"Are you all right Tsuna?" The wet baseball ace asked. "That was close!" He laughed.

"Baka! You're drenched!" The Decimo scolded the taller teen, clearly angry. Yamamoto flinched but smiled again.

"It's all right! I promised I'll protect you right?" Yamamoto patted his wet hand on the brunette's head. "As long as Tsuna's safe, I'll be ok!"

Tsuna wanted to ask why his guardian went to extremes for him, why he'd risk anything for him, why him?

Yamamoto, seeing the unsaid question in Tsuna's eyes, took a deep breath and pulled the smaller teen close into a hug. "Because Tsuna is Tsuna." To many people, it wouldn't make sense but for these two it meant a lot. The brunette's face went red and his heart raced.

"What are those two boys doing?" A pair of girls gossiped as they passed by the opposite part of the bridge. They shot curious stares at the two.

"Baka, let's go." Tsuna whispered to the baseball ace that still had him in his arms.

"Oh, sorry." Yamamoto laughed, his usual cheer back. "Let's go." A familiar arm placed itself around Tsuna's hip. Tsuna sighed, getting used to it just like when Yamamoto's arm was his shoulders. A surprise to the taller teen, Tsuna laid his head on the baseball ace's shoulder.

"I'm tired." was all the red faced brunette could say. A triumphant grin formed on his lips.

Soon, the pair arrived to the Sawada household. The rain was still pouring.

"We're here." Yamamoto shook the small teen gently.

"Oh" Tsuna muttered, somewhat reluctant to let go.

"Should I help you inside?" The baseball ace offered. That gave Tsuna an idea.

"You can come in and borrow some of oto-san's clothes. That way Yamamoto-papa wouldn't see you in wet clothes." Tsuna suggested, hoping the older teen would say yes.

"Is it really alright?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oto-san doesn't come home at least every few months."

There was silence. Every second, Tsuna was losing hope. Yamamoto was plainly just teasing the brunette with his long reply.

"Sure, but go inside first while I dry off." Yamamoto smiled at the brunette.

"Ok!" Tsuna tried not to sound too excited, running inside the gate and into his house.

The Rain Guardian went inside the gate and stared up at the sky. "Kojiro!" Yamamoto called out. Seconds later the rain stopped. A blue swallow flew down and stood on his shoulders.

"Thanks Kojiro!" Yamamoto patted his box animal's small head and proceeded inside.

From Tsuna's window, Reborn stood with knowing eyes. "I knew it."

* * *

OMAKE

**-This happened during first scene-**

"Wahaha, Lambo-san will make more thunder!" The five year old kid in that looked like a cow stood on top of the Sawada household's roof shooting thunder out of the Vongola Thunder Guardian ring.

"Lambo, Mama worried." I-pin appeared on the roof with a raincoat on.

"Lambo, I-pin come down! It's dangerous!" Mrs. Sawada shouted from below, a worried look etched on her face. "Where is Tsu-kun and Bianchi?"

"Lambo-san will not be caught!" He jumped onto the top of the antenna and shot more lightning at the sky.

"Lambo!" I-pin tried to warn the other. In an instant, a large thunderbolt crashed down on the on the cow.

"_GUPYAAAAA_!" Lambo cried out and lost his balance, falling from the rooftop. Mrs. Sawada luckily caught him in time.

She gasped when she saw the burned five year old. "Are you all right Lambo?" Her worried face disappeared at his reply.

"Must… hold…in"

-Gokudera's apartment-

"A-ne-k-ki" Gokudera protested weakly on his bed.

"Don't worry, Hayato" Bianchi patted his brother on the head. "Big sis will definitely make you feel better."

Gokudera's scream could be heard from miles away.


End file.
